


No Help Required

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Middle Ages, Teutonic Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	No Help Required

"Lithuania is full of devils," the Grand Master said. "We must use the sword to bring them to Christ."

Crowley frowned. He'd never been to Lithuania, as far as he could remember.

"Lithuania will kneel tearfully penitent before you, Master!" a young monk cried.

_Charming_ , Crowley thought, quickly followed by _Hang on, since when do humans have crimson eyes?_

"Hey, you," he hissed, letting the monk see him. "I don't need assistants."

The monk seized up some holy water and chased him round Marienburg, chanting the rite of exorcism. It was one of the more embarrassing mornings in Crowley's existence.


End file.
